


Less then she deserves

by Jeuji



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Agent McCall has little man syndome, F/M, The Sheriffs right hook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeuji/pseuds/Jeuji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Since you asked for prompts - and I have no idea if this is the kind of thing you write or not - but I have a burning desire to see a fic where Sheriff Stilinski, who knows what an ass Scott's dad was to his wife and son before he left, gets a chance to punch McCall right in the damn jaw. Because he deserves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less then she deserves

Agent McCall had been in town for a whole three weeks before Sheriff Stilinski had confronted him.

It wasn’t some huge show down or anything like that, just the two men meeting in front of the McCall residence.

The sheriff was in casual clothes, “I’m looking for Melissa.” He had told the agent, seizing him up.  
"Why do you need her?" He asked, feeling some need to hold his own against the man in front of him.

"I’m taking her to dinner, now could you let her know I’m here," the sheriff said, giving McCall a cocky smile.

The agent knew that even in the event of his return, the likelihood of their little family getting back together was impossible. That Melissa would move on, find someone else.

No, his problem was that she’d moved on to a man like John Stilinski. A man who’d stayed with his wife while she’d died, who had raised his son single handedly, while he’d run away from his own.

A man who made him look and feel like a lesser in every way.

He knew he was being an ass by not letting him in, that this house wasn’t his home anymore, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

"Didn’t take her long to move onto the mourning Sheriff, did she even wait for grass to grow over Claudia’s coffin?" 

He knew it was uncalled for, and he knew he deserved what came next.

A sharp right hook to his nose made him tumble back into the door, then the sheriff was man handling against the wood.

"You listen up you asshole. That woman in there deserved more then you could have ever given her. She should have had the world at her feet and instead she got you, a pathetic excuse for a man. So I’m going to take her on dates, and make sure she is treated the like the amazing human she is, and if you do anything to hurt her again, and I mean anything, I’ll throw your ass in county and charge you with whatever I can." 

Like that John stepped away, just as Melissa came downstairs.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, her red dress twirling around her prettily.

John admired her up and down, giving er a charming smile, “we were just catching up, ready to go?”

She blushed glancing away a little, a look that was once reserved for him.

Grabbing her coat she walked towards the sheriff, but paused, “would you let Scott know not to wait up.” Then she left, linking arms with another man.

The agent was left alone with a throbbing nose, and a hole in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts! onehaleofafire.tumblr.com


End file.
